Darker Side of the Mirror
by WhispersoftheWhiteWolf
Summary: Quistis thinks that her new undercover assignment is just like the rest but soon she learns things that she shouldn't have, things that pull her deeper into the criminal underground. Slight AU. M for later chapters.


_Train. It's two minutes late. Go home. Just a few more minutes. Seven getting off, three getting on. It's getting late; pretty soon nobody is going to be here. Door closing. What's the worst that can happen? Train leaving. You're a detective, use your imagination. Eh, I have a gun, that should be enough. What if it's not? Then I'll just kick their ass. You're irritating. How am I irritating? You're complete disregard for your personal safety is irritating. Yeah, yeah. Whatever._

"You're still here Quistis? Haven't you had a long day already?" A male voice said from my left.

"I thought you were supposed to work until eleven today."

"I did." He said with a small chuckle. "It's almost 11:30pm."

"Seriously?" I asked as I checked my watch. _Told you. Shut up._

He sighed as he sat down next to me. "Why don't you ever go home when you are supposed to?"

"It's too quiet."

"That's not healthy. You work yourself too hard kid."

"I can handle it."

"I know you can but for how long?"

"We'll see."

He sighed again, a smaller, sad kind of sigh. "You were always the prodigy."

_Back to this discussion. I really wish they would just leave me alone with all that prodigy crap. If I had really been such a prodigy why am I still where I started? Maybe you didn't try hard enough. Maybe I just tried too hard. Maybe. Maybe._

"I was never a prodigy. You simply chose to believe I was."

"You're wrong. You have and always will be one of the best."

I didn't bother answering him; I just stood up and walked towards the edge of the platform.

"What is it?" He asked as he too got up.

"Train." I said as a train started pulling up into the station.

"You should really stop hanging around train stations."

I just grinned at him. I was enjoying the silence and movement of the train, letting my mind wander to the different things that I had yet to do which I should probably do soon. _That would be a good idea. I'll get to it eventually._ Cid knocked me out of my reverie when he spoke.

"I may have a new assignment for you." He said and I stared at him for a bit.

"Really? I thought I had to wait until the psychiatrist cleared me for duty again."

"It's a rather interesting job so I'm making an exception."

"Are you allowed to do that?"

"I'm your boss. Of course I'm allowed to do that." He said with a smile. I gave him a disapproving look. "I cleared it with the commissioner. He agreed that you would be best for it."

"I see."

"Looks like you won't be chained to your desk anymore."

"Yay." I said unenthusiastically.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, 8:30 sharp." He said as the train stopped at the station and the doors opened. He gave me a smile and walked out of the train leaving me back in my solitude.

_Back home. Aren't you glad to be back? Not really. Why not? I don't like home. If you don't like it then why do you call it home? Lack of a better word. Would it kill you to give me some articulated answers? Maybe. Why do I bother with you? Why do you keep asking questions? Because I care. Do you now? Yeah I do. I supposed one of us has to. You really are irritating. Not this again. Shut up. You shut up; you're the other voice in my head. How do you know that you aren't the other voice? I don't, I just don't care enough to figure it out. Har, har. It's true. Whatever. That's my line. And I stole it, what are you going to do about it? Nothing. That's what I thought. Shut up. And we've gone full circle. What? Nothing. What do you mean nothing? Just my ramblings. Sigh. Whatever._

_Go get some sleep. In a few minutes. Let me guess, you're going to go smoke. Yep. I thought you had quit. Had, past tense. That is bad for your health. Don't really care at this point. Do we have to go back into this conversation? Please don't, I don't want to hear it again. _There was knock on the door and I slowly got up from my chair and made my way across the room to open it. My neighbor and good friend Selphie stood on the other side holding out a plate of food.

"I heard you come in so I figured I'd pass by to bring you some food."

"Um...thanks Selphie. That was thoughtful of you."

"Yeah, I know that you have a difficult job and if I can help make that a little easier by doing small things then I will." I smiled as I grabbed the plate off of her hands.

"Thanks again Selphie. I'm sure I'm going to enjoy it." She gave me a big smile.

"No problem Quisty. Remember; anytime you need anything just let me and Irvine know."

"I will. Good night Selph."

"Night!" She said as she turned around and skipped the three steps that it took to get to her door.

I shook my head with a smile as closed the door. _She's too sunny for this city. They both are but they are still good cops. True, I'm surprised it hasn't gotten to them yet. I'm pretty sure it's starting to get to Irvine, he doesn't seem as happy as usual. Maybe it is, maybe it is. It'll get to her eventually; it always gets to you, no matter how optimistic you are. I just want to know how in the world she became a cop. Because she genuinely wants to help people. I suppose that's a good reason. It is a good reason. Okay, okay, it's a good reason. Go smoke your cigarette and go to sleep. Yes mother. Don't start that shit with me. Me? You're the one who started it. Take out cigarette from pack. Whatever, just hurry up. Light up cigarette. Inhale, exhale, repeat. Put out cigarette. Drink some water. Make way to bed. Stare at ceiling for an hour or two. Finally fall asleep. Wake up. Start all over._

My life is a cycle. It never wavers, it never changes. That's the way I want it and that's the way I need my life to be. Anything else would be too unpredictable with too many variables to take into account. I wouldn't be able to handle it. I tried it once and I failed at it. I don't plan to do it again.

**********

**A/N:** Yay? Nay? I know it's confusing at first but give it a shot. Reviews are my fuel, please review!


End file.
